livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Dove Cameron
Chloe Celeste HostermanDove reveals her birth name, better known as Dove Cameron (born January 15, 1996), is an American actress and singer who stars in the Disney Channel Original Comedy series, Liv and Maddie. Cameron portrays both identical twins, Liv and Maddie on the show. Biography Early life Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington to Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R10QnGZuBHI At the age of eight she began acting in community theater. When Cameron was fourteen she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. There she attended Burbank High School and sang in their National Championship Show Choir. Career Dove Cameron made her first TV appearance as Holly Hermiker in the hit Showtime series Shameless. She was in two episodes of the show, "Father's Day" and "A Beautiful Mess." She then later made another big television appearance as Charlotte Anne Jane in an episode of The Mentalist titled "Devil's Cherry". Later in 2012 she went to Utah and started filming a new Disney Channel Original Movie titled Cloud 9; the film was released in 2014. Cameron starred as Kayla Morgan, in the snowboarding-comedy film produced by Ashley Tisdale and Shaun White. She starred alongside other well-known Disney Channel stars, such as Luke Benward and Kiersey Clemons. It was first announced to the public that Dove Cameron would be joining the Disney Channel team by Disney Channel head Gary Marsh at the 2013 Disney Upfront Event. Cameron posted a picture in early 2013 of her doing basketball training. This training was to prepare for her role of Maddie because Maddie is the captain of her school's basketball team. Dove Cameron attended the Radio Disney music awards in 2013, along with the rest of the cast of Liv and Maddie. It has been announced that Dove Cameron will star alongside Hailee Stienfeld in the new movie Barely Lethal, premiering sometime in 2014. Cameron will play the queen bee of the school, Liz Larson. It has also been announced that Dove Cameron has been cast in the upcoming Disney Channel movie Descendants, which will premiere sometime in 2015. She will play Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. In early 2014, Cameron began dating co-star Ryan McCartan. Credits Filmography Television work External Links * * * * * * Trivia *Dove Cameron is the second Disney Channel star to lead her own show since 2010 that has not guest starred on any other Disney Channel shows. The first one is Ross Lynch. *Dove Cameron is the first Disney girl lead role to be playing two roles through-out an entire series. *She has sung on stage in plays and musicals. *Dove Cameron shot Cloud 9 before she started filming Liv and Maddie, even though Liv and Maddie premiered before Cloud 9. *She loves to cook.Fun Facts About Dove Cameron *Her favorite season is Autumn. *She loves coffee. *Her favorite Disneyland ride is Space Mountain. *Her favorite song is "Moonlight Serenade" by Glenn Miller. *She lent her voice to'' Shake It Up, in the song: Future Sounds Like Us. *She was born in Seattle, Washington. *At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. *When she was fourteen, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. *She has a "Who I Am" segment, making hers the fourth to air on Disney Channel (after Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell and Laura Marano). *She loves to sew. *She is going to be on a episode of Disney's ''Win, Lose or Draw along with her co-star, Joey Bragg. *She has an older sister named Claire Hosterman who is seven years older than her. *Her father passed away when she was fifteen. *Dove is dating her co-star Ryan McCartan who plays Diggie on Liv and Maddie. (See Dove and Ryan (relationship) for more information.) *She was bullied when she was in middle school and high school. *She has met Ashley Tisdale and has worked with her on the movie Cloud 9. *She used to love High School Musical. *She wishes that her father was still here to watch her follow her dreams, as he would be so proud of her. *She has had her first Disney Channel movie, Cloud 9. *She kissed Luke Benward in Cloud 9. *Dove in able to memorize her lines because she says she has a semi-photographic memory. *She is 5'2. *She describes her fans, Dovelies, as dedicated, kind, and dovely. *Her fans are called "Dovelies". *She has a semi-photographic memory which helps her to remember her script lines. *Dove says in her free time she likes to cook for the cast. *She brings brownies and her special blueberry cake and apple pie for the cast. *The twins she plays as is her personality split down the middle. *She started acting in local community productions at age 8. *Her parents encouraged her interest in acting while she grew up in Seattle, Washington. *She acted with Emmy Rossum on two episodes of Shameless in 2012. *Her birth sign is Capricorn. *From about 5th grade to the end of high school she used to be insecure about her crooked teeth and her pale skin. *Her dad was huge on music. He would play the piano and she would sing. *Dove’s birth name is Chloe Hosterman. *Dove has a cat named Fern. *Dove’s best friend is named Veronica. *Dove is a huge fan of the BBC show Doctor Who and slips references into her own show. *Dove’s favorite book is a collection of Edgar Allan Poe poetry given to her by her grandfather. *Dove is a fan of the FX show American Horror Story and has dreams to one day star on the show. *Dove cut and dyed her own hair when she was 12, aiming for a Zooey Deschanel look, but ended up with “a German school boy’s look, 70s sort of look”. *In 2014, she is going to be in a movie called 'Barely Lethal'. *In 2015, she is going to be in a movie called 'Descendants' and she will play the daughter of Maleficent, Mal. *She weighs 69kg. *She started snowboarding at the age of 7. *Her fan mail address is Abrams Artists Agency L.A. 9200 Sunset Blvd. 11th Floor Los Angeles, CA 90069 *She's a Disney Channel star. *Her most common nickname is "Dovey". *She said that her parents named her Dove because they love Picasso and he named his daughter Paloma, and that means "dove" in Spanish.Dove Cameron interview with JJJ! **However, it is unknown why she said this as her parents named her Chloe, not Dove. *She has been to the UK and France before. *Her most embrassing moment while shooting ''Cloud 9 '' was she could not keep her snowboarding goggles out of her eyes. *Her parents are Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace. *She didn't know that her single 'Count Me In' was released as no one told her about it. *She chose "Dove" as her stage name because her father used to call her that. *Her middle name is Celeste. *Her father passed away, just a few years before she started acting. Gallery References Dove Cameron Dove Cameron Dove Cameron Category:Teens Category:Female Cast Category:Female Category:Actresses Category:Female Main Cast Category:Female Images Category:Dove Cameron Images